Idiotic Couple
by anmi2830
Summary: Fairy tail decides to get Natsu and Lucy together. Well will they success or just get in the way? -NaLu- *One-shot*


It is another day for Natsu and Lucy, and for them, It's another normal day. But not for their guildmates who are constantly getting peeved by just watching the two of them get lovey-dovey to each other. No news were heard that they're a couple, well if they really are, The fire dragon slayer would've informed them since they knew he can't keep things a secret for more than a day.

So what is their relationship? Really?

" Uhmm.. Natsu, Lucy, Not wanting to interrupt but... w-what exactly is the relationship between the two of you?" Erza said calmly while eating her cake. But more like trying to look calm but wasn't able to avoid to stutter which she cursed in her head.

"Eh?" Both of them replied in unison.

"Why ask the obvious Erza?" Lucy asked

"E-eh?! T-then... you two re-really are-" Erza trying to say while blushing furiously but before she could even finish what she meant to say she was interrupted by Natsu.

"Yup! Me and Lucy are Best friends and nothing more!" Natsu said giving her his signature grin.

"E-Eh?!" Now all the guild members exclaimed except for Natsu and Lucy .

"Wh-what?!" Lucy asked confused.

"U-uhm nothing... go back to the thingy your doing awhile ago hehheh.." Erza laughed off

"Uhmm me and lucy were reading something (well I can't understand a thing since it's words are too deep) and yeah we need a quiet place so we'll be going somewhere!" Natsu said and grab Lucy's hands and drag her with her book outside the guild.

"Hey... Those two... aren't going out..?" Gajeel mumbled while eating metals.

"Probably since flame head here is way too dumb." Gray said while stripping off

"Gray-sama~ you're body is soo Hot~" Juvia said with heart-shaped eyes.

"Cold! It's cold! Not Hot!" Gray fought back not wanting the idea of being hot since it reminds him of Natsu.

"Whatever Gray-sama would like, is what Juvia will obey!" Juvia said with her dreamy voice which Gray just ignored.

"But to thinkthe two of them are not going out is just..." Mira said thinking deeply, "I mean the two of them act like a Couple!" She exclaimed full of passion.

"You got that right, First of, will you be so over protective with your best friend as to go do far as to beat every guy she'll date?" Levy said (referring to Natsu).

"Also you won't feed your best friend and go so far as to blush!" Mira added with fire in your eyes.

"So what do you suggest?" Erza asked

"Good question. That is... To help them be a Couple!" Mira shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ehh.. no way, just to boring." Laxus said standing by the corner.

"Yeah it'd better to leave the rest to them." Warren added.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. This is a job request okay? Whoever gets to get them together will have the opportunity to have one wish granted! With authority by the Master 3." Mira jane said looking at the Master with a smile.

"Ugh, just don't wish that you can destroy a town or something bigger, and No destroying too!" Master makarov said as he sighed at the thought of the mad magic council.

That said, Fairy tail (some of the members) has taken the job. That is, to make Lucy and Natsu a couple. And so going to where Natsu and Lucy is...

"Natsu! Seriously~ you have to drag me to your house just to Clean?!" Lucy yelled extremely mad

"I can't ask others to help me Lucy~ I mean YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE I can ask of this! NO ONE ELSE!" Natsu said with a hint of seriousness.

"Ahh Geez~ since you said it in a nice way... I'll do it, clean your house I mean.." she replied trying to hide her blush from what he just said.

'Seriously! If it were another woman who is Love-struck by him and was brought here and he said those words out of a sudden... That woman probably have kneeled down and proposed to him right away not minding the consequence!' Lucy thought while she cleans

'It'd be great if she'll just live here with us...' Natsu thought while seating by the couch and watching Lucy clean, but when he realized what he just thought it made him blushed furiously as red as erza's scarlet hair. Just at that moment when Lucy turned his way and saw his burning face.

"Natsu.. are you alright?" Lucy ask while approaching him

"Y-yeah.." He said looking away but the moment Lucy stand infront of him, she touch his forehead with her hand to check his temperature.

"Natsu! You're so Hot!" Lucy shouted taking her hand away from him

"Well I am a Fire Dragonslayer.." Natsu said as if it's the most obvious answer

"No... I mean you really are Burning up!" Lucy said pointing at him.

"What are you sayi-" Nastsu look at himself when he saw fire all over his body. "What The, But I didn't- I can't stop it!" Natsu exclaimed as he try to put his flame under control, while Lucy threw a water to him and the fire was extinguish, both of them sighed a relief.

"Good thing nothing was burned." Lucy sighed.

"Yeah..."

'But.. For me not to control my flame... why?' Natsu thought looking at his own hand, seeing Natsu's concerned look Lucy ask him what's wrong, but for him the question didn't process when he realized hiw close he and Lucy are and instead blush.

"Lucy I-" Natsu suddenly grab Lucy's hands while Looking at her in her eyes.

"Hey Natsu! Are you he- oh. Well no time for that! I need to talk to you!" Gajeel said while dragging Natsu outside his house leaving a dumbfound Lucy.

"Hey what's the big deal?!" Natsu protest.

"Okay, i'm gonna ask you this.. Have your flames ever gone out of control?" Gajeel asked seriously

"Uhm... Yeah... Just awhile ago with Lucy." He answered nonchalantly.

"So, you Love bunny girl? And don't tell me those partner stuffs like awhile ago, i'm asking like in a relationship."

"Why are you so interested?! Could it be that you..." Natsu speak low but enough for Gajeel to hear.

'Don't tell me he got me all figured out?!' Gajeel thought

"That you Like Me?!" Natsu shouted enough for it to echo and made Gajeel fell in his knees. "So am I right? Sorry but, I don't have a thing with a guy to guy rela-" before Natsu could ever finish his sentence he was hit by the head from Gajeel.

"YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M EVEN DOING THIS!" Gajeel shouted scrambling his hair.

"Leave this to me!" A voice shouted. Natsu turned to look at the source to find Erza with beaming eyes.

"Natsu! You're coming with me whether you Like it or not!" She said as she drag him.

'Yeah, why is it this day i'm mostly getting drag?! What did I do?!' He shouted in his head. As soon as they stop he was thrown and hit the tree.

"Geez Erza you could've gone Easy on me!" He protest as he stand up.

"Shut up and answer me!" Erza shouted while pointing her sword infront of him which made Natsu intimidated. "Y-yes Ma'am!" Natsu replied while standing straight like a tree.

"So, Do you Love Lucy? You DO right?!" She insist while pointing her sword next to his neck.

'That isn't much lf a question! You wanted to hear what you wanted to hear! But heck that's true!'

"Yeah, I DO Love her! Geez! Why is it everybody's asking me?! Okay I don't love her only as a partner but as a person I truly cared about?! And you know what? I was about to confess when the both of you (Erza and Gajeel) come barging in my house breaking the moment! I wasn't able to say it! I wasn't able to say I LOVE YOU LUCY!" He shouted venting out what he truly feels.

"I don't think there's a need for your confession since it's already done.." Erza said slowly

"What do you mean? I said I was planning to confess to her, but now I don't know when.." He said slightly getting a bit down.

"But you Already confess!" Erza finished. And all Natsu could ever do was to get confuse and look at her with a confused face. Erza sighed as she pointed at his back. Slowly Natsu tensed up as he slowly turned around where erza's pointing and witness a blushing Lucy.

"L-Lucy?!" He shouted

'W-wai-wai-wai-wai-wait! Don't tell me she Heard ALL of what I said?! What the I think she really did hear! Oh mavis I just wanna let her call virgo right now to dig a deep tunnel right now!'

"Natsu... did you mean it?"

"W-what?"

"That.. you Love me not just a partner?"

Natsu gulped by that sentence

'Should I answer? But If I answer wrong i'd get killed, no my soul will get dead! (Talking about rejection) and I don't want that! But come on Natsu! Answer heerr!'

"YEAH! I-I LOVE YOU! SO MUCH MY HEART IS KILLING ME RIGHT NOW BY THE OUTBURST BEATING!" He shouted eyes closed and silence met him. He slowly opened his eyes and see that Lucy is blushing more redder than before, to be more precise more redder than Erza's scarlet hair.

"I... Me too! I Love You Too!" That is all that Natsu needed to hear, as soon as those words left her mouth Natsu dash over her and hug her tightly.

Erza on the other hand went bacm to the guild with Gajeel as soon as they entered the guild everyone's attention turned to them.

"Natsu and Lucy are now official!" She shouted and everyone celebrated, sneakily she went to Mira.

"I want my prize to be a whole year free cakes." She whispered. Mira just smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up and they went to their own business.

Meanwhile when Natsu and Lucy went to the guild the next day, The guild gave them a surprise both of them asked and they said it's because of them being together which made them blush.

"But. How did you All know without even us Telling?!" He asked in a loud voice.

They all pointed erza which is eating her favorite cake. "Well, got a problem with that?" She asked and they replied with.a big No, and so all of them celebrated to their hearts content, especially Mira.

-End-


End file.
